everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerise Hood/cartoon
Cerise Hood debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Rena S. Mandel in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Daring unintentionally provokes Cerise with his blinding smile, causing her to lose control of herself and growl. She flees the Castleteria immediately. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but right now, she tries to have a quiet lunch in the castleteria. Daring greets her and unintentionally provokes her with his blinding smile, causing her to lose control of herself and growl. She flees the Castleteria immediately. Cerise has Muse-ic with Professor Piper. She supports Madeline Hatter during the Royal Student Council presidential campaign. Kitty catches Cerise with her hood down and threatens to tell the entire school. In need of help, Cerise confides to Raven. When Kitty provokes Cerise's wolf side during one Grimmnastics class, Raven covers for her and claims Cerise's physical achievement is due to her black magic. Cerise attends Professor Nimble's class. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Cerise dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Cerise is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Cerise has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but right now, she tries to have a quiet lunch in the Castleteria. Daring greets her and unintentionally provokes her with his blinding smile, causing her to lose control of herself and growl. She flees the castleteria immediately. Like her peers, Cerise dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Cerise is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Cerise hangs out in front of the school. Cerise and Madeline hear a strange echo in the hallways. Cerise and Cedar Wood watch C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Cerise chats with Cedar in front of the school. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she sympathizes with them for wanting to share their secret with everyone. Cerise has lunch with Cedar and Hunter. Cerise sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. When she asks where Cedar is, Cupid tells her that Cedar is part of the scheme to keep Duchess from ruining the dance. Cerise attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Cerise has steak in the Castleteria and accepts Ashlynn's offer to go shopping. Cerise suggests a redecorating of Madeline's family Tea Shoppe. During Poppy's search for a fitting class schedule, Cerise advises her to do what she wants to do. Cerise attends Madeline's tea party. Cerise removes her hood and boosts the madness meter. She hangs out with Cedar in the Village. She hangs out in front of the school. She has a picnic with her parents. Cerise demonstrates how a Rebel should act. Cerise runs around the halls free-spiritedly. TV specials Cerise and Madeline hear a strange echo in the hallways. Cerise and Cedar Wood watch C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she sympathizes with them for wanting to share their secret with everyone. Cerise sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. When she asks where Cedar is, Cupid tells her that Cedar is part of the scheme to keep Duchess from ruining the dance. Cerise steals a meat lovers pizza off Blondie and offers admission into the bookball team, but is rejected by Sparrow Hood, who speaks in unison of the boys that girls shouldn't play. Cerise receives an electronic picnic basket by her mother in Heritage Hall. She is interviewed by Blondie and believes that Raven's choice doesn't affect much. Cerise cheers the boys on in the bookball game, but is tethering on the edge of her seat finding that Ever After High is losing against the Giants. Catching the eye of Daring Charming, Cerise unexpectedly saves the bookball team from defeat. She attends the Thronecoming dance and is invited for a dance from Daring. Chapter 3 Webisodes Cerise is in the watching audience. Cerise is asked by Faybelle what route is the most dangerous, and she points out to her that it is the Dark Forest. Cerise runs over to Cedar and is concerned on whether or not Ashlynn and the bunch successfully made it to the venue as she heard bears talking about Blondie, who went with them, in the Dark Forest. Cerise beats everyone to the top of the Legacy Orchard staircase. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Cerise lines up for the bake sale. Cerise goes for a morning run. Cerise watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Cerise helps Rosabella with her search for the missing animals. Cerise wins Track and Shield. Later, she is tasked to quickly pass the E-corn from Cedar to Hunter. TV specials The Fairest Five shock everyone with their fresh spring fashion. Cerise and a few others sit down on the Fairest Wheel, she is joined by Hopper who she initially tells to get off. Nonetheless, the five of them enjoy a Fairest Wheel ride together until the troll controlling it sneezes and Cerise is spun out of control. The Fairest Five are furious at Kitty who is the causer of the Fairest Wheel fiasco. Cerise is baffled that the Storybook of Legends has been brought back, but it's a confirmed fake. Cerise finds Humphrey to get off the wall and remove his jetpacks, but Humphrey is convinced that he's invincible and crashes himself into a wall. Cerise spots Cedar sitting on a bench eating a tower-tea cake, which Cedar denies hastily. Cerise is speechless to find out that Cedar is able to tell lies. Cerise emerges out of the shadows and notifies Raven and Holly that she'll believe their theories. Cerise and her friends follow Apple to the well's location and are unsuccessful with pulling the plug out. She runs to Book End and hopes for Apple to snap out of it but is consumed by the curse. Cerise enjoys a day of happiness in the Spring Fairest with her friends and would fret on the missing Storybook another time. Cerise has breakfast in the castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Cerise watches Jillian Beanstalk climb the beanstalk, and then watches Humphrey Dumpty climb it. TV specials Cerise sits with Darling and the pair are introduced to Mira Shards. They trade introductions. Later in the day, Cerise and Darling ask to sit next to Mira, with Apple and Raven, but Mira dismisses their company. She and Darling find somewhere else to sit. When the school is under attack, Cerise aids her sister Ramona Badwolf in freeing their father from being entangled from the growing branches around the new evil school. Cerise is one of the students who escaped the evil school and she attends Apple's funeral. She and Darling hop onto Herowing as they fly back to school, assisting Apple. Blondie tells about the news, gets frustrated, and Cerise confronts her. She tells Cerise that she wants to win the Princess and the Peabody Award. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - RSC announcements.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - wolf fun's over.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Cerise is cautious.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Cerise finds Raven.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Cerise's locket.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg The Day Ever After - angered Rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Cedargoespadgeant.png Once Upon a Table - catching the madness.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Poppy listening.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - Cerise is in a good mood.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - "broken" MirrorPhone.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - small secret.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - at least pretend.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - family picnic.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - aggressively strutting.jpg Through The Woods - Faybelle waving at Cerise.png The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg ABBS_-_Cerise.jpg ABBS - Ramona badwolf and Cerise.jpg ABBS - Cerise, Ramona.jpg ABBS - ramona, bad wolf, cerise.jpg ABBS - Cerise Hood.jpg ABBS - Ramona, Cerise.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - antsy Rebels.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg Thronecoming - "meat lovers pizza".jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise's proposition.jpg Thronecoming - meat days.jpg Thronecoming - ice cream snatch.jpg Thronecoming - this is painful to watch.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise is pumped.jpg Thronecoming - EAH victory.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar get ready.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Thronecoming - yearbook photos.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Cerise Hood.png Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Cerise believes them.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - Holly's hand.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Dragon Games - Students at castleteria.jpg Dragon Games - Mira annoyed.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy with Darling.jpg Dragon Games - Badwolf is free.jpg Dragon Games - Cerise and Ramona.jpg Dragon Games - Ramona and Cerise rescue Big Badwolf.jpg Dragon Games - Badwolf's family.jpg Dragon Games - Apple, Meeshell, Cerise and Ramona.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Spring Unsprung Official Art 3.png Image.jpeg Epic Winter - Ramona, Cerise, Evil Queen and Raven.png Epic Winter - Cerise and Daring.png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Faybelle, Cerise, Briar, Crystal, Blondie and Cedar.png epic winter - cerise.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters